


【SC/Sastiel】我射伤了一只天使(0.2)

by Self_devourer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 17:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16538837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Self_devourer/pseuds/Self_devourer





	【SC/Sastiel】我射伤了一只天使(0.2)

※起源一首歌 无责任刨坑自娱自乐 别点开别看 OOC预警

 

Ⅱ

 

I shot an angel, kept it in my backyard.

Hung it out to dry on the clothing line.

Pinned above my bed like the cross of jesus christ on my wall.

我射伤了一只天使，把它关在我的后院

把它挂在晾衣绳上晒干

把它钉在我的床上，就像被钉在墙上十字架上的耶稣

Music：《Poacher's Pride》

 

Old Winchester留给Sam的这个猎人小屋确实只是个“小”屋，虽然它除了信号什么都有，但却不能掩盖它小的事实。如果说沙发和桌子还是够两个人使用的话，那床就真的不行了。

 

毕竟这严格说起来只是一居室的规格，除了浴室是在里间外，它并没有单独的厨房或是卧室。也就是说，这个进门就能一眼看到底的屋子，只够在壁炉旁边的墙角放上一个单人床。真正意义上的那种单人床，那种一个成年男性躺上去后多加一个枕头都嫌挤的单人床。

 

所以，在与天使共处一室的第一个夜晚，Sam收拾完晚餐后（很可惜Castiel并没有进食的需要和欲望，Sam在他目不转睛的注视下第一次觉得一个人吃饭是多么的孤单），站在床边犹豫了一下，回头看向坐在壁炉前沙发上盯着火苗看的天使，问道：“Castiel，你想睡哪在哪儿？我是说，我不介意睡沙发，Dean有时过来也会这样抢我的床。”说到这里他摊了摊手，尽力表现出自己没有因此而困扰。

 

而对方只是愣愣地看过来，两手放在膝盖上坐得很是僵硬，语速缓慢道：“不，不用，我不需要睡眠。”

 

哦，很好，这是个可以不眠不休不吃不喝的天使。

 

Sam看着这个似乎做什么都慢半拍的天使，有些好笑：“那你打算一整晚就干坐在那里吗？”

 

“……我在天堂的时候有时会这样坐在河边一整年，如果天气好的话。我已经度过了无尽的岁月，一个夜晚对我来说只是一眨眼的功夫，Sam。”

 

“你们天使都是这样度过空闲的时间吗？”Sam有些好奇，是的，谁不好奇天堂的事情呢。他挨着床沿坐了下来，Castiel离他很近，他甚至可以很清楚的在对方张口幅度很小的说话中看见他白白的牙齿和隐藏在牙齿后面的粉红色舌头。

 

Castiel沉默了一下，像是在组织语言，他说：“我也不清楚，也许吧。天堂并不是你们所想象的那样只是一个地方。事实上有无数个天堂。每个回归上帝怀抱的灵魂都将拥有它独自的天堂，那是个独立且隔绝的空间，只有天使可以在他们的‘领地’自由来往。”

 

“在不需要战斗的日子，我会在我喜欢的天堂，待上一段时间。”说到这里的时候，Sam看见这个天使微微垂下了眼帘，在火光中，那双令人失神的baby blue的眼睛也因此染上了一层淡淡的橘色：“大部分时候，我都是静静地待在那里。那很祥和，却也很……”

 

“很孤寂。”Sam替他说完了没说出口的后半句话，Castiel抬起头来看他，矛盾又困惑的神情，欲言又止道：“也许吧，我也不太清楚……”

 

然后他便不再说话了。Sam没有追问，因为他能感觉到这个天使此刻陷入了迷惘。“如果你觉得无趣的话，你可以看点书什么的，”他结束了这个话题，指了指房间另一个角落里的书柜：“那里有不少书，你可以随便拿。”虽然那边也有电视，但是Sam可不指望这只天使能够理解什么那个盒子里装的是什么东西，所以他想他可以改天空闲时再教他现代人类打发时间的方式。

 

Castiel顺着他指的方向看了过去，点了点头，然后又收回视线继续盯着火苗。Sam看了他几眼，便倒下去睡了。今天一天过得可不轻松，无论是生理上还是心理上，所以他很快就睡着了。

 

夜里的时候他迷迷蒙蒙地醒了一次，沙发上是团黑色的人影，壁炉里的柴火已经烧完了，看来Castiel并没有添柴的意识。想到这里，眼睛其实已经闭上了。他实在是太困了，困到甚至没办法多睁眼一秒。等到窗外天色开始蒙蒙亮的时候，他又醒了一次，就是那种眼睛都没办法完全睁开的醒。因为Castiel正站在他的床边，把手放在他的额头上。

 

很温暖。

 

温暖的像是母亲的怀抱，虽然他并没有对于母亲的印象，但他想，母亲的怀抱大概就是这么温暖吧。

 

所以他再次陷入了沉睡，因为真的太温暖了。

 

那一夜虽然醒了两次，但却是他记事以来睡得最安稳甜美的一次。

 

有一个上帝的炽天使守在身旁，谁能睡不好呢？

 

也正因如此，当Sam真正醒来的时候，墙上挂着的钟已经走到十点钟了。窗外的冬阳很是明亮却不刺眼，暖洋洋地洒进屋子里。而那个黎明时分还站在他床前的天使却没了踪影，连个字条都没留下。

 

Sam并不认为Castiel会不辞而别，即便他才和这个天使共处了不到24个小时，但他心中不知为何就是这样认为的。虽然说最直接的证据就是那件仍挂在门边的风衣，不过Sam还是认为如果Castiel要离开的话，他总该留下什么讯息的，也许会拿出他的小魔法棒在空中留下一行闪闪发光的“Goodbye Sam Winchester. Have a nice day”。

 

如果是那样的话，他一定要拍下来以后拿给Dean看，跟他说自己和一个身穿比基尼的金发精灵共度了一夜。

 

好吧，他偏离主题了。

 

总之，Sam简单收拾了一下自己，随便吃了点东西就出门去找了。门外是极为广袤的一片森林，被冰雪覆盖的严严实实，干枯枯的枝头和灌木丛过不了几个月就会重新抽出绿芽，形成天然的遮蔽。到时候要想再找人，就不那么容易了。

 

不过幸好现在还不是几个月后。

 

Sam拢了拢围脖，穿着加厚的登山靴走在洁白平整的雪地上——雪应该是刚停，地面上没能留下任何足迹，所以他就只能凭着感觉瞎找了。

 

“Castiel！Where are you？”

 

他喊了几声，除了惊起几只麻雀并没能得到任何回应。Sam不知道这只天使独自跑出来是要做什么，只穿着一件薄薄的西服，难得不会冷吗。好吧，也许真的不会冷，毕竟都不需要进食来维持体能和热量。

 

Sam兜兜转转走了两个多小时都没能看到什么迹象，便开始有些着急了。事实上，他真的很喜欢那只满眼茫然的单纯天使，他并不想就这样失去再见到他的机会。直白的说，他很想和Castiel再多相处一段时间，至少不是昨天那么短短的一夜。毕竟那是个天使，谁知道他什么时候会飞回天堂。如果是那样的话，按照“每个人都有自己专属的天堂”的理论，就算他死后有幸能上天堂也没什么机会能见到Castiel了。

 

所以Sam难免急躁了起来。

 

如果Dean在这里看到他现在的样子，肯定要嘲笑他像个在毕业舞会没等到女伴现身的毛头小子。

 

最麻烦的是，雪又开始下了起来，不久前还高挂在空中的太阳不知什么时候就躲到了云层后面。这样下去，Castiel之前在雪停下时留下的脚印很快就会被重新覆盖上(如果他还在这片森林里没回天堂的话)。

 

Sam仰头看着飘得洋洋洒洒的雪花不禁有些绝望：Come on, 别这样……

 

不过也许是上帝也希望他的这个有些迷惘的小天使在人间多待一段时间，到了快要傍晚的时候，Sam终于远远地看见了一串脚印，那是刚留下的。

 

“Oh, thank God……”他如释重负般长呼了一口气，顺着脚印一路找了过去。这脚印很是杂乱，看起来像是反复走了两三遍的样子。绕来绕去，Sam终于在前面的树下看见了那只傻站在那的天使。

 

“天呐……”他顿了一下，然后小跑了过去，“Castiel！”

 

Sam喊了一声，Castiel愣了一下，然后转过身来，看到他跑来的时候，微微皱起的眉头和握紧的双手一下子就松开了，只是打起招呼来依然是很平淡。

 

“Hey Sam.”

 

“Yeah, 你在这里做什么？你是在找什么东西吗？”Sam在他面前停了下来，稍稍平复了一下呼吸，“我都快找了你一天了，你是要回天堂了吗？你的翅膀已经恢复了吗？”

 

他一连串问了好几个问题，面前的天使愣了好几秒才一一回答道：“不，不是的，我的翅膀还没恢复，看样子它还需要挺长一段时间。我也没在找东西，我只是想出来转一转。我在清晨的时候听到远处有动物的呻吟声，所以我就想去看看。我顺着声音找过去，看到了一只狐狸被捕兽夹夹住了后腿，我想那应该是你放下的。它很痛苦，血流不止，所以我帮了它一下。”

 

说到这里，他指了指身后捕兽夹上的狐狸尸体：“我不知道你是否想要驯养它，希望你不介意我给了它永恒的自由。”

 

“然后我打算按着原路返回，但是我身后的脚印都被大雪盖住了，我失去了方向。我有听到你呼唤我的声音，但是当我顺着声音找过去的时候，你已经不在那里了。好几次之后，我决定就站在这里等你。”

 

Castiel说了很长一段，这是他说的最长的一段话。然而Sam只得到了两个重点：1.Castiel的翅膀一时半会好不了。2.Castiel很危险。我绝对不能在他面前表达生活不易的言论，他可能会亲手送我上天堂。

 

当然，即便在这种恐怖言论中Sam还是能硬凹出Castiel的可爱之处，譬如迷路。即便作为天使的Castiel秉持着“肉身不过转瞬即逝的载体，灵魂和死亡方为永恒”的危险观念。他现在只想问问上帝是怎么创造出Castiel这么可爱的小天使，乖乖站在这里等他来找简直融化他的那颗被Dean称为“死木头”的心脏了(即便他的女人缘相较之下一直都好上更多)。

 

Thank God again

 

你们知道什么是一见倾心，再见钟情吗？当初Dean在快餐厅偶遇昨夜酒吧的One Night Stand说这话时，他同样没少嘲讽。

 

但是现在，Sam再次发誓，他真的彻底沦陷了。

PS：活在Sam台词中的Dean以及依然在硬凹邪教的阿吞


End file.
